Wizard
Hey, Look Who's Wonderful, This Corn-Fed Hick, Who Said It Might Be Keen To Build A Town Of Green And A Wonderful Road Of Yellow Brick! Oscar Zoroaster Diggs (aka The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) is a ruler who uses deceit and trickery to hide his own shortcomings. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz In the original book by Baum, Oz is a shape shifter and appears to take on several diverse images and transform his look whenever he pleases to do so. He first appears to be an oversized giant green head that is levitating upon it's imperial jeweled emerald throne in the Royal Palace of Oz in the city. Oz speaks first with Dorothy Gale of Kansas and negotiates a deal to grant her wish if she does a favor for him in return to prove herself worthy enough to deserve Oz to use his magic powers on her. Oz only will give Dorothy what she desperately desires if the task is rightfully done, thus pleasing him afterward. The outcome is to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West and kill her. In the iconic 1939 movie by MGM, the Wizard only appears as a giant head to Dorothy and her companions. In Wicked In the Novel... Maguire uses elements of Baum's Wizard from the original book and also has his own Wizard use many different illusions to fool his audience into thinkng he really is a force to be reckoned with and the most powerful living source in all of Oz. The Wizard in 'Wicked' is undeniably a cold blooded man, with a selfish spirit and a superficial personality. He has one sided morals and ideals and comes off as very Sociopathic if simply not just a flat out Sociopath. When he first arrived in Oz before Elphaba Thropp was born, he came to the land via hot-air balloon. He made a living as a con man and a hustler who happened onto a world where he could literally make himself into a king overnight. eventually finished, the Wizard took up residents in it's Royal Palace in the middle of city and brainwashed many of his subjects. He ruled over the Emerald City while secretly requiring people with true magic talent such as Glinda and Elphaba to cast spells for him. As well as the Witch Mombi who transformed Princess Ozma into a boy named Tip so no one who discover where Ozma was, or who she was. It is revealed that the Wizard is indeed behind some of the most horrific and disastrous events in the story, with one of his accomplices being Madame Morrible. Glinda and Elphaba meet the Wizard of Oz in the Wizard's Chamber in his palace at the Emerald City, and realize the Wizard is not so Wonderful after all. During the course of Maguire's novel and the subsequent Broadway production, it is revealed that the Wizard is indeed behind some of the most horrific and disastrous events in the story, with one of his cohorts being Madame Morrible. The Wizard is revealed the illegitimate father of Elphaba, seducing her mother with a magical green elixir, causing Elphaba's green tone. In the musical, this fact is revealed to the character Glinda, who accosts the Wizard with this information. It is also under the Wizard's direction that the Animals of Oz — most notably the Goat teacher from Shiz University, Doctor Dillamond — are caged and placed under strict control. This cruelty causes the final split between Elphaba and the Wizard, leading to her transformation into the Wicked Witch of the West. In the Broadway Musical After a day of sightseeing in the Emerald City, Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard. He immediately reveals his true self to them and invites Elphaba to join him as his personal assistant. He uses Madame Morrible, a woman whom Elphaba dearly trusts, to get Elphaba to join him. As a test, he asks that she give his Monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the Grimmerie, an ancient book of spells. Elphaba demonstrates her innate magical talent and successfully gives Chistery wings. After realizing that she's helping a fraud continue his fraudulance, Elphaba runs away, setting the stage for the show-stopping Defying Gravity . Wizard reveals an entire cage full of monkeys who now also have wings because of Elphaba's spell, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity. Realizing that she has been used and that the Wizard has no real power of his own, Elphaba runs away with the Grimmerie, pursued by the palace guards, after the wizard tries to convince Elphaba and Glinda to join him. Elphaba and Glinda run into the tallest tower, where they witness Morrible, revealed to be the Wizard's press secretary, declaring to all of Oz that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch" who is not to be trusted . Some time later, Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero and taking him with her. In recapitulation, it is revealed that the Wizard is actually Elphaba's father. Glinda orders the Wizard to leave Oz in his balloon, and indeed he does, returning to the world where he belongs. Book vs. Musical Differences No more than a con man with knowledge of how to work with human emotion and beliefs, this version of the Wizard works to maintain his own position and prestige, regardless of the pain and grief it causes to others, and is not beyond subversion or mandated murder. The Wizard is portrayed in a slightly better light in the musical, Wicked. Instead of being very amoral, he is carried away by the belief of the people of Oz that he is "wonderful." In the play the Wizard is also more of a figurehead controlled by Madame Morrible and though he is responsible for some of the things that happen in the play he is truly not made fully aware of how his actions affect others. This potrayal is however slightly different based upon the actor potraying him, with some depicting him more as a ruthless manipulator, or slimy con artist, whilst others depict him as honestly benevolent but misguided. When he learns that Elphaba is his daughter, he expresses visible sorrow when he learns of her supposed death, agreeing with Glinda to leave Oz in his balloon. In the musical, when he sang the reprise of 'I'm a Sentimental Man', it is revealed he always wanted to be a father, so the sorrow of Elphaba's death hits him more as he finds out he is actually her father, and thus in part, the cause of his own daughter's death. Songs Solos *Sentimental Man Solos (In A Duet) *Wonderful (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *No One Mourns the Wicked (Glinda, Frex, Midwife, and Ozians) Young Wizard, identity unknown in song Portrayers Broadway Production * Joel Grey (2003-2004) * George Hearn (2004-2005, 2006; temporary) * Ben Vereen (2005-2006) * Gene Weygandt (2005; temporary) * David Garrison (2006-2007) * Lenny Wolpe (2007-2008) * P.J. Benjamin (2008-2011) * Tom McGowan (2011-2012) * P.J. Benjamin (2012) * Adam Grupper (2012-2013) * Tom McGowan (2013-2014) * P.J. Benjamin (Current) 1st National Tour * David Garrison (2005-2006) * P.J. Benjamin (2006-2007) * Lee Wilkof (2007-2008) * Lenny Wolpe (2008-2009) * Richard Kline (2009-2011) * Mark Jacoby (2011-2012) * P.J. Benjamin (2012) * Tom McGowan (2012-2013) * John Davidson (2013-2014) * Tim Kazurinsky (Current) Chicago Production * Gene Weygandt (2005-2007, 2008-2009) * Ben Vereen (2005; t/c) * Peter Kevoian (2007-2008) * David Garrison (2007; temporary) London Production * Nigel Planer (2006-2008) * Andy Mace (2008; temporary) * Desmond Barrit (2008-2009) * Sam Kelly (2009-2010) * Clive Carter (2010-2012) * Desmond Barrit (2012) * Keith Bartlett (2012-2013) * Sam Kelly (2013-2014) * Martyn Ellis (Current) Los Angeles Production * John Rubinstein (2007-2008) * David Garrison (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production * Carlo Lauber (2007-2010) Melbourne Production * Rob Guest OBE (2008) * Rodney Dobson (2008; temporary) * Bert Newton (2008-2009) San Francisco Production * David Garrison (2009) * Lee Wilkof (2009) * Tom McGowan (2009-2010) 2nd National Tour * Tom McGowan (2009) * Don Amendiola (2009-2011) * Tom McGowan (2011) * Don Amendolia (2011-2012) * Paul Kreppel (2012-2013) * Walker Jones (2013-2014) * Gene Weygandt (Current) * Peter C. Ermides (Current u/s) Auckland, New Zealand *Jay Laga'aia Sydney Production * Bert Newton (2009-2010) Oberhausen Production * Carlo Lauber (2010-2011) Asian Tour *Bert Newton (2011-2012) *Glen Hogstrom (2012-Present) Scheveningen Production *Bill van Dijk (2011-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Jochem Feste Roozemond (2011-2013) *John ter Riet (2011-2013) Mexico City *Paco Morales (original) External Links * The Wizard - Wikipedia * The Wizard - Oz Wiki Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Earthlings Category:The Wizard Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Organisation Category:Watercooler